


Balance to Us All

by evilwearsabow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Original Male character Humanoid, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Intersex, Intersex OC, Luke Skywalker adopted an Alien kid, M/M, Non-binary character, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Slow Build, Takes place before and after latest Star Wars installment, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: When there's a will, there is a way... through the force and a little dumb luck. Leia watched Rey flutter away as she should, find her place in the world as everything around the Skywalker became stagnate for what felt like an eternity. After the destruction of the latest destroyer and Kylo Rens' retreat on the famous Finalizer. Leia decides to finally take advantage of her long held plot to bring balance to the galaxy and restore peace to its people. With Han long dead, and her Son at war with himself, she can't begin to make excuses for what he has done. Enter Edwin, adopted son, mole for the rebellion, and currently... their only hope.





	1. Prologue

_"They're gone Luke."_

A fuzzy voice over-com device implores, desperate as it was broken in half-heart exclamation. As if true but smuggler wanted everything in his heart for it to be a lie.

The Jedi had never felt so much rage, so much anger in all his life. Transferred through the corpses of his students, his Padawan who did all they could to survive in the world they now had.

He sheaths his saber, and feels the overwhelming guilt, the force that weeps and ripples around the life signals gone and lost to the web of the dark side. Never had Luke felt as destroyed, even holding the face of his father. A light in his eyes that spoke a thousand words, pieces of his life that he didn't know he needed until he said she was right. Leia, was right. Of course she was, and the only thing she was guilty of was allowing both Luke and Han to pressure Ben into leaving his home and family behind.

Nothing, however, could have prepared him for this and the loss was crippling.

"I know." A wobbly broken note over coms, "And it's my fault."

Han makes a broken exhale of a noise, then growls low, _"Don't start Luke, you know if anyone was to blame..."_

"And if it isn't me, or Leia? It's got to be you, cause that will make it easier right?"

_"..."_

"No, No Han I won't let you take that on your shoulders...I was his teacher. I made the ultimate call, and I... I failed him."

_"He was brainwashed Luke..."_

"I kicked him while he was down, I was too hard on him..."

_"Kid's sometimes make damn decisions of their own, if all parents were blamed for the shortcomings of their children...people would stop having them."_

"Just quit it, would you?" Luke, beginning to sound more and more broken and Han goes eerily silent. "I'm... I'm coming back. But I won't be home long..."

_"I'm off rebel base system... looking for a junker. I just got the call, seconds ago, pal I'm just..."_

"Don't, just, save the apologies."

_"What and if I save them for later, you'll forgive me?"_

A soft and sad smile presents itself on Luke's face, his mind easily wills it away.

"There's nothing left to forgive, only time can heal this massacre." Sighing, still a little angry but managing to let the light seep through him. Keep such void driven anger out of his soul.

 _"I hope your right."_ Han sounds so sad, distraught in his last note. _"Go to Leia. You're closer and I--"_

"Yeah, I get it." Defeated clipped tone, so saddening it takes everything in Han's heart to finish.

_"--And Luke?"_

Luke perks a little, curiously.

_"May the force be with you, with everyone."_

A slow, tired, smile develops on male twin's face. "And with you, always." 

Han closes his eyes, smoothed by the gentle reply. Why did these twins make him into such a pile of sand? The world would never know; as he latches onto the junk freighter, he lays back into his seat and lets the first tears flow. The shock fading, and reality hitting him in the chest where it burns. His son, his only damn son just killed an entire Jedi temple and he was too damn stupid to have seen anything to prevent.

He hears Chewie making some disheveled noise in the hall and rolls his neck to pop the crick he'd been growing by the minute. Ignoring it for some mild hope that whatever the dummy just did, it was nothing but another one of his friends accidents. Then, a yowling pathetic growl and a few more thumps before Han sets auto-pilot and stands to figure out what the hell it is that's making the Wookie flip his shit.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'..."

When he hears a muffled whisper, and Chewie talking to what seemed like ghosts. Turning the corner, a pistol in hand.

"Edwin." He see's the boy, standing there in something regalia of stole away. Stammering around a little, so young it drew him knots around his heart.

"You weren't at the Jedi temple."

Edwin looks scolded, and wilts, shaking his head as he bites his lower lip. So much younger than his son, and still so wise, it broke his heart.

What could have been...

He rubs the memories out of himself with a hand on the back of his own neck. "Eddie..."

"No... I'm sorry Uncle Han, I shouldn't have lied to you." The posh little voice explained.

The kid was due for a journey, honestly, he was going to be sent out to a distant medical outpost to train with some of the best technicians the galaxy had ever seen. He'd never see his family again, never have the life he had again, as the former Sith murdered nearly his entire species with the death star quite some time ago. Now, the 16 year old child stared up at him with big blue eyes of war torn ferociousness that made him remember the day that he and Leia found the child. Weeping and starving in a cargo hold of some worn alien ship. Yet with nothing typically-alien about him, and a data chip on his neck in the form of a Kaiba crystal; speaking of his biology.

They knew from the very beginning, that Edwin was special.

Yet it was something the young man resented, and still did today.

"It's not really... I'm not mad at you kid." He says, a little defeated himself. So much unlike himself, it was uncanny how Edwin picked up.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"It's Ben. He--" 

* * *

 

The saddest part of it all? Edwin was not relieved that his 'father' had come through it alive. Luke, someone that meant the world to Han, was hardly ever in Edwin's life even though the day they found him the male twin took him in. Even gave him his full name, Edwin Linn Skywalker, which only became salt in the wounds of a boy who not only was alien in his gender. Seemingly male, true, but with both parts working in female and male organs; but alien in the sense that his planet was the last of his species. A species that were completely void in the force, and a race that built thousands of years in temples to keep the evil away and purge Midichlorians from their biological existence.

And in fact, many were taught how to purge Jedi or Sith of their powers indefinitely.

When Luke met the child for the first time, and felt that he was a black hole, a rip in the fabric of his beliefs and teachings. Edwin, would never forget the despair and sadness in his eyes. As if he knew, he just, knew, that Edwin was the wrong choice in child.

He'll never forget.

But now, as Han holds him in his arms, crying over a son that Edwin had never even really met?

Perhaps Edwin belonged all along.

Perhaps, there was someone in this world that he could avoid to disappoint? A higher purpose for him and his heart lead him into the arms of Leia, who mourned a son but also lacked a plan. To which, in Han's dispersal, Edwin began studying and devoting his time like no one had ever seen in a child his age. Creating order, balance, a light in the darkness that every Jedi would see in him only to turn their backs.

And nearly 8 years later, when he stood in front of his Aunt. An aunt who raised him enough that he certainly could have called her 'mum;'

"I saw your dissertation." Sleek white robes, of a scholar, and crisp blonde hair not quite matching Luke's from so long ago.

 It was with relief and exhaustion, that Leia Organa began her second push into the next war that would change the Galaxy; hopefully for the better.

 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It's pristine halls of shiny plastic leather like halls in marble, ebony, slate was austere and final; the name of the ship itself made it feel thus. Edwin never let it get to him, the light of day wasn't his redemption. If anything he felt more at home, floating in the never ending vastness of space as the Surgeon General of the First Order under the pseudonym ' _Edvin Palpatine_ ' and with perfectly constructed files? Who would argue with something so brilliant?

A nephew of the Sith lord that stood along side the incredible lord Vader? Who would argue that he was the product of the brother Palpatine slayed to protect the balance in the dark side of the force?

But with Snokes' condition, and nothing else to turn to; a stunning graduate with special abilities was enough for him.

Implanting him as a mole, while tedious and dangerous, became a shining accomplishment for the rebellion and General Organa, who, while at first gave Edwin orders to try and help 'Ben' had just sent him a coded message on a droid convoy.

 A holo-chip, as an older Leia stood before him looking distraught but firm. Edwin swallows the lump in his throat; he knows what this is about.

Well, he'd be a fool not to? Snokes had already stood up for Kylo's behavior, standing firm in the proof that his protege killed his own father. As such it was a testament to the strengths and the will of the first order. This was merely three days ago, and a wounded Kylo was under Edwin's care. Something that surprised, and pleased him greatly; realizing that Snokes trusted him with his little pet project.

An honor, as Edwin told him.

_"He's gone too far."_

"Once I thought he'd be okay. Perhaps we could save him. Get him back... I'm not so sure we can." It struck him, once more. Hans death, a testament to the brutality Kylo presented himself as.

"I put you out there in danger to save a cause, selfish in nature. But I think--- _I know_ he's lost to the dark side.

"orders have changed, do...what you must to return order."

The chip destroys itself, and Edwin emits a relieved sigh.

Its time to get to work, he grabs a protein bar with the nuts and seeds he enjoys most. Dresses in his pristine caped white, ever the appearance of 'chancellors esteemed nephew.'

Accompanied by elite guard, down winding halls when his thoughts are interrupted.

"Palpatine." The seedy voice of Hux, a willowy figure and yet perfected in his own quirky sense of order and superiority.

"General."

"So you've finally come out of your damn room. You do know every capable being on this ship is working in perfect condition to keep this regime from faltering."

"-And you admit we waiver? Perhaps the First Order is on its last limbs after all." A sly tone, meant to be facetious.

A disgusted look, "How dare you imply with such treasonous resolve--" Hux begins in a fashion Edwin is happy to shut down.

"Treason is for a regime that stands, General Hux. My loyalty lies to the First Order and for what it stands. Unification and Order to perfect the Galaxy. Forgive me, in our hour of weakness... for not being a die hard lunatic. Unable to see the reality of our current disposition." 

Hux is painfully quiet.

"Perhaps."

Edwin looks expectantly towards the man who had hardly lost his bark, but he refused to bite so they carry on to the medical branch. Along side it a private room for their Master Knight, who is sleeping in a way that is more peaceful than Eddie had ever seen or imagined.

"Or perhaps it would be wise to hold close the vision? To not let this setback deter our cause?"

Voice lower, then Edwin in proper tone, responds.

"Never deterred, my friend. Never without resolve." They share a single look before Edwin gets to work with injections of medication right into a machine that streams through Kylo's bloodline.

"How is he holding?"

"Better than he should, it is the will in him I believe." Edwin mutters, scanning through information.

"How would you know?" The General of pristine logic barely believed in the religious banter of the Knights and their order. Yet he understood its necessity to their cause.

"Being void and all that, doesn't it make it harder to do your job?" It was the first time anyone but Snokes had questioned him on his abilities.

Even that was such a long while ago, it stunned him in the memory.

So much so, that he doesn't answer at first. Mind swimming in the thoughts he buried aside for a rainy day.

"There aren't many like me, in fact I was bred as the last of my species. My Uncle made sure of it, so that I would fall into the right hands and create order in our galaxy." Smooth lies, and no one could tell. He was the perfect spy, a perfect set up, background, alibi. 

"So no, in fact I find the clearer my mind from outside implications... the more I can work." He pulls, from titanium belt, a case that lay next to his phaser and something else akin to a sheathed saber but curved.

Inside the case, are two immaculate white gloves with threaded magnet and robotics inside. The fingertips extra sensitive, alongside two syringes. He injects one into the machine that enters his blood stream. 

Robotics he designed, created from cell technologies to help rebuild and repair any body or nervous system.

With the magnetic reaction in his gloves and in the injection itself... he was able to unfold the package that clipped to his belt and begin sewing wounds, stitching, the body from the inside out.

"Remarkable." Hux shakes his head, in stunned intrigue. "It never gets old, no matter how many times I've seen it." He explains, watching carefully over the construction of skin and limb. It was a way to heal the wounds faster, so that after Kylo Ren was stable he could work precisely on the body itself. Especially with the large gaping hole in his solar plexus? Nearly through and through, but not so; Edwin in quiet concentration, sewed the man up with deft precision as the case itself formed out a holograph of the insides of tissue like an X-ray that he could zoom in and out with a flick of his wrist.

"Where did you find such technology?"

"I made it." Edwin perks, looking curiously at Hux "I've not the force to use in my practice; at Sanquils arts, this was the final for my tutelage as a Doctor." Between that and a 'message' from his Uncle, that is how Snokes 'found him.' Kylo, surprisingly began to awaken to which many of the nurses around the door scurried away. Edwin heard of this mans temper, but didn't care about it. If anything he found it childish and extremely unpractical.

"Look who decided to wake up." Edwin quips, slipping his gloves off and into the case just as the floating blue picture disappeared and retracted. Putting everything away for safe keeping. "Afternoon, Kylo Ren. Seems you've been asleep for a few days... think you can talk?"

The look he gets? Marvelous! He's absolutely livid, despotic! Edwin smiles at his disposition.

"What is so amusing to you?" Kylo grouses, his hands were shaking in his attempt to sit up. To which Edwin shakes his head, "No, no, stay down or I'll make you sit down, Poppet. We don't need to make a show."

The eyes on this kid widen and then clench into angry black holes ready to unleash violence on anyone deemed worthy of it.

Kylo uses the force to pull a bar from the siding of the bed; his sword nowhere near, and threatens Edwin with it.

" _Tsk_. Now, I'm your bloody doctor...how is this going to help the both of us again?"

"Perhaps it will help you to learn your place among _my_ ship."

" _Our_ , ship."

Hux says stepping forward. "Kylo Ren, this is Edvin Palpatine Nephew of Sidious and Surgeon General of the First Order."

Now it was time for Kylo to be even angrier, he'd never met the Surgeon General. He knew Snokes had his own private doctor, for what the knight wasn't clear; but to meet the one person he'd wanted to know with all his curiousity? Was rather bittersweet, seeing that he seemed more capable than most and in one piece after that mess on their seemingly perfect weapon.

"I heard you had a jolly good time killing daddy, then failing at killing a Padawan. Naturally I had to see why, and given your injuries I'd say it makes a lot more sense." Edwin notes, slyly.

The stretched and swelling scar on Kylo's face, just gives him more violent edge to which Edvin things... great. That's exactly what they needed, just another violent Knight to come in and spread destruction where they tread.

"You know nothing. School boy. My injuries are not for your jokes and elitism. Leave, and I won't ask twice." Pure venom, Edwin only smiles at him even if sweat drips down the back of his neck. "Apologies, Master Ren, I didn't make myself clearer; you are a laughing failure to the Order. The only thing keeping you on this ship is your incredible power even if it is raw and unrefined. But know that you do not scare me, you do not phase me, and you can't even begin to hurt me." A gentle smirk, "Do try and keep up."

Now he knows he hit a spot, and Kylo snarls a vicious thing as he attempts to mind sift. Forcing his mind into...

He attempts, and he sees, feels, his power ebb right through the doctor and not effect him. He tries to push him, but all he does is billow crisp white cloth around a steady standing figure.

"What are you?" Growling, almost a desperation to his tone.

"I am force void, you have no power here." A half smirk, sly, bold. "So, how about we cut the stupid threat techniques and move on to getting you healed up, right?"

Kylo, absolutely boiling with rage, trembles with it. Laying back slowly into his cot, as he has no other choice; his body is failing him and his mind is weak. This Doctor is somehow able to withstand the force as if it were nothing at all. For this, his mind goes into racing overthought while his Doctor scans over readings that even Kylo is too tired to read.

Hux, leaves with a deep, relieved, exhale.

He supposes that could have gone worse.


	3. II- Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the dust settling from the ashes of their recent plans gone wrong, can they fix their crumbling Order before it is too late?

 

> It was terribly quiet aboard the Finalizer and her two sister ships, the remainder that the Order's fleet stood half as powerful and still just as well put together. A wounded Kylo Ren, watches his fleet outside a control center window. Refusing to wear a sling, rest, and preferring to give everyone he could damn _see_ a difficult time.

In darkest hour, Edwin meditated further into his own mind. Without the force to guide him, it was intuition and instinct.

Combing well kempt blonde hair, polishing his own boots. Ironing out his own clothes.

When he gets to the required patient's room, his semblance of calm is slightly shaken as a dish of slimy food gets spattered into a wall and smears over a troopers left side.

"I wouldn't coddle me like some child." A seething declaration, as a wounded and shirtless Kylo Ren stood before them, one arm hanging limply with his wounded shoulder in display. The burn on his face still looked gruesome and painful as ever.

Edwin notes that he hasn't even touched the medicine he put for pain on the machine. Then see's the distress in bloodshot eyes, messy hair, sleepless coloring.

"TN76, return to your duties. I can handle this from here." Edwin orders, straightening out his sleeves. A side eyed glance at the ever boiling Kylo Ren, who looked incensed at his meddling. However had the graces enough to ignore him, sit on the side of the biobed, and look ever the war dog ready for deployment at any second.

With bare skin, echoes of freckles on pale alabaster; Edwin is allowed a moment to wonder just how lovely Ben was. How was he before his brainwashing?

Perhaps he'd never know.

Peculiar thoughts aside, he gives an unimpressed look at the scattered porridge and then a assessing gaze in the way a doctor does a patient.

"You need to eat." The obvious that needed stated.

Kylo Ren, ignores him.

"Oh posh, we all get it, you lost, you failed, you're angry and we're devastated; The bloody least you could do, is eat and regain strength for our supreme leader." This time he gets a look that could kill, clenched fists. The knight grows angry and pushes with the force. 

Edwin's clothing is the only thing to shudder in the might of it, shimmering over his body like rippling water. Yet he remained unscathed and standing, as amusement is difficult to erase from his feautures.

"What." 

Kylo growls, no mask to hide his voice and eyes of the shock and anger growing.

"Your angry, good, at least use it towards something more efficient. Not your soldiers and their Surgeon General." He hisses lowly, crossing his arms.

"Don't cast orders at me, Doctor, you'll learn quickly I won't tolerate disrespect... nor will your strange abilities distract me."

Edwin scoffs, "Abilities? You mean my being Force Void?"

Kylo's brows purse in bushy masses of pissed concern, "'Force Void?'"

"Don't worry, it's only the force itself. A bowl of food won't fly through my body. I do exist, however I'm not of a planet that uses midochlorians." He explains, "Snokes was correct, you're in a rather unstable situation. The Supreme Leader has decided to have you prevented of any combat until you are completely healed."

As if he turned the magic key to Kylo and his rage, the man shoves his hand out in attempt to choke him.

"I suppose you could, you know, use my clothes to strangle me? Then again, I wear a fabric that gives just for this sort of problem." Edwin shakes his head, and Kylo looks exceptionally angry at the fact he can't do much with his abilities against the man.

Edwin doesn't budge. 

Kylo charges at him next, using his good arm to attempt and lift him by his neck. But Edwin is heavy. 

As in, way heavier than one would expect, than any usual life form would manage.

So he can lift him, normally it wouldn't even be a problem? The Doctor holds his fingers in between his neck and his hand keeping anything major from his windpipes. 

Yet wounded as he is, his hold isn't for long, pain overrules the knights efficiency. Dropping the Doctor to his feet, a gasp, gripping his own wound in protest. As Edwin clears his throat, rubs the redness down, and rearranges his clothes.

"There now--" Looking fairly unimpressed.

"Are we finished with our temper tantrum?" Edwin's voice a tad raspy, but something sly and reserved in his eyes takes the cake. Whilst he primly organizes himself into order, then with one smooth upper cut he gets a hit in on his patients jaw.

A clacking noise of teeth cutting each other painfully into muttered grunt, stunned and appalled. Edwin grips his throbbing hand, as the knight looks pained and frozen in shock. At the same time, the weakened man looks flighty, so before he could worm his way out of here:

"Don't start something we both know you can't finish. Master Ren." Saying his name as if addressing a child. "Touch me in a threatening manner again and I'll show you just how powerful a precise instrument of the First Order really is."

"Leave."

"Eat."

"I'll do as I please, when I choose. Leave or I will not be patient any longer." More bark than bite in Edwin's eyes.

"Of course, Master Ren." Facetious, a small bow. "Oh, and before I go, if the register doesn't say you've eaten and the biocam elludes to this. Supreme Leader Snokes will be informed that you've ... defected."

Such a profound threat within the first seconds of any real conversation was bound to be the rocky foundation for a working relationship, no?

* * *

Edwin enjoyed his sleep.

That was when he could get it, and as he slept he dreamt of clouds in milky swirls... home.

_"I suppose that's good." Young boys, - platinum blonde with eyes of steel, raven head with windows like void. They're slow to leave the school, Edwin laughed at Ben's bemused expression._

_"I don't figure I ever want to get married, anyway"_

_"Oh? That's... weird."_

_Ben goes silent, Edwin feels nervous._

_"Weird for blokes like us to be free as a Gungan?" He asked, they watch other children scurry around in excited clamour._

_"I don't know, weird thought for you... you really don't seem Jedi Material." Listless shrugging, when Edwin pulled back and socked him one in the face with furioucity unprecedented. Ben looking absolutely surprised with the sudden ferociousness._

_"You right son of a nerf! I'm allowed to be what I choose!"_

_"You're a fool."_

_Ben smirks and socks him back; they race home with matching bruises and a story._

* * *

 The dark hall is elegant and pulls like a hall for a God, Kylo Ren bows to one knee before his master. Eyes down for a moment, for once he is fully clothed. the heavy fabric cuts into his skin like daggers dipped in salt. 

"Kylo, Ren. Why have you not sought rest in this hour?"

"We are wasting time, Supreme Leader. Time spent resting cannot be devoted to finding the rebel base and removing them from existence--" Kylos fists clench,  he looks to his master. Unhappy, tired, And more importantly; angry.

"Silence." Voice raised but not to a damaging tune. Snokes, however seems more unimpressed than usual.

"You are no God, let your anger fill and complete you. But don't be stupidly blind to your own failures!" 

His voice echoes and pulls on the chest of the damned.

"You are the order, the reckoning, we lose you and all my training, your abilities, are for not." Mildly disapproving.

"-Supreme Leader"

"Kylo, Ren, Edwin Palpatine reports daily with your situation and I make myself perfectly educated for this purpose alone." Snokes sounded very trusting, odd but not impossible.

"Don't believe everything that fool has taught you. His disrespect for the order is disturbing... distracting."

Snokes is silent, calculating this. 

Kylo Ren is as well, a sinking feeling, anger gripping and wringing him tight like a neck he'd soon grab if he could. If they had more expendables, less assets.

"I would sooner dispose of him, than heed his warnings."

Still his master is without a sound, adding to his anger like steam in full force dredging through holes in vents unclean. His fists clench so hard, as he thinks about all the ways he could shoot this 'surgeon' out of an airlock. When Snokes begins in an almost careful cadence.

"He had urged, that you be allowed time in the training room. That you were healing, but slow time would do you well..."

It's ice cold, heat on his cheeks, ice in his veins.

"--That you were not eating enough. But he implemented more protein with your medication."

Kylo can't speak because despite the simplicity it was quite a bit to take in. Snokes, looks unimpressed once more. "Perhaps you are more unwell than the General desires to admit." Then that gaze, questioning and prying pulls the Knight apart. Mind whirring in orbit around a sun of knowledge.

"Kylo, master of the Knights of Ren. I've trusted you with power unmatched, can you fulfill your duties or will more rest be necessar--"

"I can."

Cut off, but Kylo looks away, less angry and more resigned. "I will, my Lord." 

The moment it took for his Master to speak felt like an eternity. "Very well."

Kylo takes it as dismissal, but Snokes says one last thing to the retreating back.

"Surgeon General Edvin is an indesposable asset. I have sent him, despite it all, to your aid. Do not take this lightly."

"Of course." After a pause. "Supreme Leader." The Knight leaves in a storm, but in his mind brew careful actions.

 


	4. III- Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his point of view.

The walk to his quarters felt the longest it ever had, but in no time at all he was among fresh sheets and black cotton pillows in white lining. Everything in order, proper place as he sinks into his mind.

The only friend he ever knew was the spirit of his ancestry. 

A beacon of the tremendous power held within one man over a legion of armies.

He closes.

Mind open to the force around him, untouched and wild like ravenous white kindle. Hot like a thousand suns, dwarfing in nebula.

It's light.

Ben closes, shoving it down. Untapped power he cannot use. Cannot pervert.

He stands to growl in distress, shoving his helm and a few other personal items into the wall. A manual, a stool, all with impeccable and violent use of the force.

"No!"

The pull is so strong, it's wild and he feels so small in its power.

Sinking to the floor, a weakened state, up to his bed for a good blackout.

He wakes four hours later, the speaker on his door alerting to a message. His day will begin, and Kylo is not certain how long he'll make it through before exhaustion from his wounds sets in.

The message, is actually his debrief and a tray of food that he takes without much a look at the trooper. Whom salutes, then steps off to duties for the ship, of some sort or rather. In theory he knows every man woman and child aboard the Finalizer. 

But he's gone lax in his days of injured depose, resting, only now is he allotted time in the training room. Something he fully intends on doing after checking up in medical, just a corner or two away from his quarters for obvious reasons... and some not so obvious.

One would automatically assume it is for the constant injuries he obtains; when in reality it is for who he injures in bouts of despotic rage.

But it is also so that he knows who is the most perfunctory at their job. Who becomes injured the most, who fails the most?

Kylo Ren was not privy to failures, in fact looking harshly on them. Imagine what he was doing now? His own insides catering to the seething foam of impertenance. 

When he returns there today, it is to the knowledge that Edvin is off duty for the day, a supplement doctor takes his place. Something that unnerves Kylo, it always did when it came to the weird disposition of the doctors in medical.

Rarely did he attend, so rarely did he speak with them. More often their brushes with the lord is when tending to the wounds and bodies of those he's eviscerated or tortured. Which understandably created an air of fear in the estately medical branch. 

"An esteemed doctor, taking a day off?" He asks, emotions covered with his tinny sounding mask. An urge to find the little rodent grew stronger, what unsettled him was his uncertainty with what to do with him.

The nurse seemed uncertain, wary, but she proceeded with grace. "Sir, he reported via message this morning. Apparently he is... unfit for duty at this time."

"Unfit."

She nods and bows, "Yes sir."

His silence unnerves her, thoughts circle around in violent display. The usual organization of his mind, chaos in alphabetical order.

The opposite of what he desired to obtain.

"Perhaps you would know." Kylo begins, an air of defiance mixed with reason. "What would cause a Surgeon General to be so unfit?"

"He's sick."

The knight turns towards the sound of the threaded tone, Hux stood there in solid glory. "I too was surprised, it isn't unheard of as a doctor. He's quarantined himself to his own room for the ships safety but sent his blood work as regulations insist."

Theres silence, Kylo was to open his mouth and speak when the console for medical beeps. A humming voice with edges, burning in tone knocked him up into uncertainty.

That's Edvin?

"Doctor Gaines, I sent my report as follows. I did manage to leave some minor information regarding the care of Kylo Ren..."

The room goes incredibly silent.

"He will need his food brought to him, his  medication as well. I'm afraid he isn't eating enough, any assistence would be greatly appreciated." A wheezing noise, then the message cuts off.

Rage began to bubble, broil and char his insides; who gave him the right? 

Now as people turn and pretend as if that hadn't happened; the knight held other ideas. Drawing a floating bed up and over so he could crush it angrily like paper.

How dare he?!

Hux looks away, letting him take it out.

When he gets his hands on that little fuck?! Kylo seethes, leaving with haste and not another word.

 


	5. IV- Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is a shade of grey you can't pull off, darling.
> 
> T.W: Mildly dubious consent... MILDLY.
> 
> Porny porn.

There's a collide of brutal force to a reinforced metal door. Dragging Edwin out of a light slumber, medically induced napping he needed to slowly rehabilitate from the _Lonrian_ Flu.

The next crash sounded worse, then the third a hell of a lot closer when in some sort of subconscious he realizes it is his own door being willed open. 

Snapping up from his prone position, dizzy with sinus pressure and exhaustion. Edwin braces himself by the side of his bed while his door is torn open from outside.

An angry Kylo Ren, appearing before him with covered hands and arms itching for a fight. 

"You go around declaring the personal business of patients on whim?" A low inquisition of the most precarious sort.

Edwin sighs, rubbing his eyes. 

"Beg pardon?"

"My diet is none of the crews concern!"

"... Except for your doctors. And well, anyone else under orders to make sure you take care of yourself?" Edwin finally has the clarity to look up, just to display subtle disinterest. 

"I don't want it, no one gave you the right." 

Edwin silently repeats the words with eyes searching for clues. "Gave me the-- Snokes." Disbelief, Edwin calms his annoyance with the discomfort in his chest. "What do you want? Privacy? You picked the wrong side of the game if that's your prerogative."

Absolutely not amused by brute behavior and demands made to be met without contest.

"You act as if there are other choices, that your loyalties may not directly lie with The Order." Kylo never really liked this man, he trusted no one and he trusted him even less.

"Ha." The bright whiff of laughter, isn't expected of the doctor. "My loyalties aren't in the line of question. For many years I have served the order, my family before me as well. I personally don't care for the merits of year span and tradition. I prefer quality over quantity..." Looking to the ravaged door.

"... I also prefer an illusion of privacy. I'm ill, unwell, what the hell do you want from me?" Edwin carelessly lays back into his bed with a thud.

Between a mixture of disgust and interest hidden perfectly behind a mask. There was no emotion to be had, nothing palpable at least. Edwin watched as the fist clenching Knight stood there, silent a moment. 

"I don't care if your sick. You will get to work, you'll go to medical immediately and report for duty." 

Here could be the battle of wills, Kylo wanted to watch the man break. See how thin his resolve truly was. 

"Yes, my lord." 

The curt answer stunned the knight, who watched as their Surgeon General placed his legs over the edge of the bed, very well muscled legs if he thought about it.

Edwin stands, "Well? Are you going to leave me in peace so I may ready for shift?"

Kylo remains silent, brewing there endlessly. So the doctor ignores him, unknowing just how Ben watches. Yes, in his own mind the knight would always be Ben. 

Fabric slips over gentle peach skin, lightly littered in scars in different shapes and sizes. A saber scar, one that lead down his jutting hip bones.

"Perhaps." Kylo punctuates the silence, mask's raspy convolutions filtered of emotion.

"There are other duties you could tend to."

Edwin is wearing specific trousers meant for work, his face goes blank.

"... that being?"

Quiet. Ideas and thought rummaging around in the mind of Kylo Ren who watches him strip and dress and it is highly satisfying in ways he never cared about before. Causing his face to heat up in alarm. Unexpected were these motions, although Kylo wanted to order him around as much as possible. "You'll need to have your door fixed and calibrated. I'll send in the technical guard." Instead of other lingering ideas, the Master Knight watches him for just a moment longer before heading for the mangled door. 

"And General."

Edwin lifts his tired face from the threading of his boots, eyes unblinking.

"You're not allowed to shirk your duties without formal permission of either I or the Supreme Leader."

"Of course sir."

Answered back immediately, again, he never expected this behavior.

So... boring.

Kylo treads away unimpressed with this Surgeon, despite all merits of attractiveness.

The rest of the day is just that... dull. He wants silence and utmost stability, order in the chaos once indoctrinated into the hearts of men. Whatever it was, he sought to it making sure the ship was at top shape and interestingly enough checking in on their doctor. If he acted out of line once, he'd make sure punishment was had. It didn't take very long to piss the knight off, Edvin had sent his lunch to his quarters right around the time Kylo took to his meditation...prayers... of sorts. 

In angry defiance, Kylo stormed off into medical to find Edvin cleaning rooms. His pallor seemed to have worsen in just the few hours had, and he had neither the patience or will to ignore his embarrassment despite this. When the General catches sight of Kylo, he nods and enters the private room so any talk could be curbed with the small walls of a checking room.

"Leave me. Alone. How many times must I tell you this..."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Your job is to the ship, not me, meddling in my affairs isn't necessary."

"Sod off, will you? I'm ill, I'm tired, and these are my orders! If you have a problem with them, go directly to Snokes."

He wouldn't do that, not ever, and he's been cornered out embarrassingly. Made a child, a joke, by a singular man and it makes him so angry.

Kylo had little power here, he couldn't pry his mind, couldn't use the force, and this sent the thrills of anger in despotic reverie over him so completely...

A hand moves forward, Edvin moves back defensively.

"Get on your knees."

The General gapes, and then sneers, he's met with a forceful hand instead of the force. Edvin obeys, reluctantly, and gapes when a hand is ran through his hair to grip. "You will _obey_ me, you'll know your place here. General, or not."

Well. Edvin wouldn't say he hadn't thought about it, outside looking it it definitely seemed quite the dubious power trip for a Knight gone mad. It was, in theory, but never let a man on his knees be a testament of weakness.

"Is this all?"

Kylo stills.

"What? Do you need me? My mouth? Is that what this is all about?"

Still not moving, Kylo straightens out, he's quiet when surprised and stone still when Edvin makes for the awkward fastenings on his trousers.

Next thing he knows, a hot mouth is taken him and all Kylo has to do is silently...let him. He tests the strength of his power, soft to start and easily becoming harder in the doctors mouth. But still he makes not a sound, he doesn't even use his hands, there's no motion to make because Edvin does all the work for him. Sucking him down to root and making sure he's wet and tightly shoved nearly to his throat. The little slick gagging noises the only sound Edvin makes as drool protrudes, nose and eyes running as he gets Kylo off as quickly as possible. Or, at least he tries to; he doesn't make it easy on the doctor.

Deep throat only gets him so far, sloppy sucking in a red-wrecked face helps immensely.

"Weak." Kylo says nearly ten minutes later.

Edvin doubles his efforts, looking up with challenging eyes, right then and there he can feel the Knight tensing up. Both his hands helping his mouth along an uncut prick, as Kylo Ren makes not a sound while he climaxes deep into his throat hard enough to make him choke. He takes his time pulling out.

"Clean."

Edvin does exactly that, suckling the come off of him and licking him down until Kylo pushes his head away violently. Taking the hint, he fastens up Kylo's pants and watches without another word as the master knight leaves.

That night once Edvin finally gets to rest his head, he thinks of all the ways he could have just prevented that. Then again, he palms himself in his trousers until he's just too weak to continue on and manages a deep sleep that goes undisturbed. Surprised, to say in the least, that in the morning he's a message giving him three days rest in his condition.

Perhaps, he has more than a few talents The First Order could use.


	6. V-Train

Three days of rest was quite possibly the best thing that could have happened to Edvin, who formerly rested out which was the worst sort of flu he had ever had in his entire existence. Interestingly enough, Ben-- Kylo Ren-- left him alone the entirety of the three days. Leaving him to his own devices. Which quite frankly got boring, but, beggars couldn't be choosers. So on a day like today, Edvin prepared for the training room after a long, hot, shower.

Kylo felt foggy, his head ached, and nothing seemed to satisfy his need to strangle something. Even strangling someone, and he watched through the control center window of the Finalizer with silence akin to death. He hears footsteps, searching for the void, only to find a light presence; the other General. 

"Master Ren." He greets, arbitrarily. Gliding promptly to his side, "Everything is in order, our troops are new but well trained. I'll have Phasma with the drills as soon as possible." He promises, watching out the same window as if there was something interesting.

"Very well." Kylo says, and no one would sense the unease here but himself. That light, still trying, smoldering within and he wrestles with the vibrancy. 

When just a step closer, it happens, quiet, the calm empty silence he'd never realized before. Grasping into the inky depths and creating blank posterity.

Edwin seems apathetic; does he not know? Can he not feel the calm he gives? 

"You, remind me of someone." Kylo says carefully, a dark and familiar questioning tone. Little known to Edvin, the knight was merely glossing for long answers.

Regardless of the perfunctory, Edwin's insides clench up as fear strikes his heart.

"Oh?" A sly response to hide the way his heart barely begins to calm.

"Of someone, someone I knew as a child."

"Master Ren. I didn't know you were a sentimental type. Was he your first love?"

"She."

"..." Edwin rolls his eyes, relaxing marginally. Okay, so Ben thought he was a girl back then? Makes so much more sense now, before puberty had stricken? Long hair and such a feminine quality to him? No blaming anyone, and especially in the state Edwin was in now. The only thing feminine about him, was his clothing choice and perhaps his gait.

"Your humor is something of legend."

"I'm not joking."

"Where you when you killed her?" 

Like lightening in muddy indigo, Kylo halts to the comment as Dread fills his veins like fighter fuel.

"I figured you'd relate me to someone you've murdered. Another scare tactic? Didn't have enough of me?"

They continue down the hall as finally Kylo takes off and far away from Edwin who can't help but wonder if he said something wrong?

Odd?

Edwin takes his usual pace to the sparring room with athletic space for exercise. The foolish bastard, Ben, already picking fights with every cadet in the room.

Phasma was standing off-sides watching with that same unimpressed scowl.

Soldiers scramble when they're thrown up against the wall. Many mildly wounded or bruised up from the violence of it.

He was merely going to watch this session, and then the sight of him? Made this too much too resist.

Edvin steps into the center point, "Wouldn't you rather fight someone... er-- more your equal?"

Deafening silence, Ben turns and calls a saber to his hand like the flip of a switch. And Edwin withdraws his curved handle from the belt on his waist. Using this to pull back and shoot a startling bolt of laser like a gun.

Yet...it pings into the absorbent walls, Edwin grinning a cocky little smile.

"We're far from equals, General." Kylo grounds out smooth as stone, no sense of anger just pure intrigue. In fact he's not wearing his helmet just clean blacks and he doesn't seem even a little less confident without it.

Their soldiers seemed unnerved, however, watching in silent awe as their leader gave them a sparring match to take to their tombs.

"No, I don't believe so either." Edvin retorts, the two had taken to circling one another in curious repose. Waiting for the other to strike, with tension you could cut with a knife. A comment meant to cut into bones believed unobtainable. 

When of course Kylo strikes first, Edwin is quick to counter shots-- rapid for a bow. Dart, dart, duck and spin, he was at ease tucking and rolling with grace as Kylo was having to goad him into closer combat with a sword.

Edwin was sturdy, full of bull legged constitution. 

Then again, what is force to an immovable object?

Kylo is without pushing, only able to make the other mans clothes cling tight but nearly tear with the concentration he reigns.

The bow is knocked to the ground, Edwin is prevented from tucking and rolling over. The doctor however uses all his weight to head butt and knocks Kylo back a few inches enough to move away catching the back of the saber to his shoulder and rear midsection.

A hiss, and yet on his knees he turns and presses a hand to Kylo Ren.

To an outside view it seemed like he did nothing at all. Perhaps in fact it was because it was exactly that, nothing.

Sending ebbs of the nul-force through contact alone in a gasping breath to focus his mind silent.

Kylo for the first time in his life, felt clear, like clouds and storms willed away and sunlight moved into shadow pearlescent and shining blank like crisp cotton and a cool fan after a battle.

Genuine, incredible, nothingness.

Kylo dropped his saber, awe took the room but he uses the same hand to push Edwin away. Deeply uncertain of what he wanted, while realizing this had created a scene.

Eyes on him, mouths open and shutting in stricken surprise.

When the force returned to Kylo Ren just thirty seconds later. The panting Edwin was rewarded with a solid punch to the face.

Then another.

And another.

It was brutal, nasty, unpulled punches that seemed to go on forever to a doctor who stood down and yet never called his surrender.

Unending.

Then a woman's voice in the black, swollen eyes wouldn't just work. Couldn't open, when he felt two hands touch his shoulders and shouting ensue before fading into darkness.


	7. VI- Wedge

When Edwin woke, it was with a start and his body bolted upright with stressful panic.

Dr. Gaddy stopped and held a hand up to help him remain in place on the medical bed with an upgraded sort of blanket for his own warmth.

"Master Kylo Ren is in the Tundra flume, don't worry, his actions weren't forgotten."

Oh good cause that's just what he wanted, an even angrier dark lord on his tail.

"Who gave the order--"

"The supreme leader of course."

Feeling helpless, he wanted to go retrieve Him instead he closes his eyes with a wince.

"How long?"

"Four hours this time."

"Maker..."

The Doctor had a grim look, "Hasn't had quite a sentence since he was much younger im afraid. Supreme leader wasn't happy to see your state... can't say I'm much pleased about it either."

A groan, Edwin touches his swollen cheek on the right and tastes the dry coppery mess in his mouth.

"Your mouth was bleeding fierce, I had to sew the inside so sorry for the taste... heres some water."

And another moaning grumble, "I picked a damn fight with him... he shouldn't be punished for that." Gasping when the cool water touches his throat.

Gaddy looks amused, "Well he'll be out rather soon; perhaps you can tell him yourself?" A joke, but the General slowly nodded.

"I've been out that long?"

"'Fraid so, I... your wounds were severe. You must understand, Kylo Ren almost killed you. Phasma stopped him just in time I reckon... because you were barely responsive."

He doesn't remember it being that bad, but if it really was? Huh. Well what's to expect from a man who'd murder their own father?

Leia's words echoed in his mind, closing his eyes. At a time like this, the force would be amazing his mind supplies. But he'd never known anything else but his own silence and calm, for that he doesn't know how to feel. 

Lonely, or relieved?

Perhaps both. 

"I'll greet him to apologize then, may I have my robes?" He asks politely only he can't even see, "I'll need an echo cane for a while. Of course." He says as if it didn't matter a damn.

"Are you insane?" His Doctor asks, understandably so.

"Maybe. Or maybe the opposite, one of the two."

A bark of uncertain laughter and he does as asked. Supplying him with an echo cane device and fresh white robes. The simple ones medical had for before and after procedures.

By the time he meandered into the hall with both the Tundra Flume and the electrolyzer, guards were undoing the passwords and key codes for the door that held the first orders most prized torture devices.

When the machine thawed their knight the guards caught him before he could hit the floor. Edwin stood there smelling the salt of sweat and then the sounds of vomiting.

"Ah, he needs water. Quick..."

Quick to provide, as well as give the knight a black robe over his bare shoulders. The guards seem confused but of course, the general wouldn't notice that. 

"Wh-why are you here?!" Angry Kylo Ren, yet exhausted while sounding drowned and dismayed.

"To apologize."

It goes silent, the guards seem to slowly back away as if sensing the tension.

"What?"

"I called for a match, I didn't stand down. You were well within right..."

Here's this veteran, Surgeon General of the First Order and he's apologizing to the man who nearly killed him.

"Shut up."

Edwin does so, tilting his head.

"Don't speak another word to me!" 

Silent again, Kylo pants and points at him angrily.

"You're nothing but a child, a pawn who yearns of the breadcrumbs his superiors hold. You think your wit and your stupid ability will somehow keep you safe, keep you necessary."

No response, none, Edwin didn't care really. Nothing that hasn't been whispered behind his back before. 

"Maybe I do." 

Kylo frowns deeper, and Edwin doesn't even know. 

"If I could see you right now, would you be angry? Or sad? Harmless? What would you look like?" A sigh, "We are all pawns by design. Just as you were groomed for your position. I was as well."

Edwin begins to move, a gentle huff for the energy he'd have to exert. "I only came to make sure your health was acceptable. But given the fact that you can argue with me. Shows it was a waste of time." Almost disappointed, but not surprised. The doctor lets his cane guide him through the hall. The only sounds available were the ships engines and gentle whir, murmurings in the main hall, scuffing of foot steps and his own cane of course.

When suddenly  he hears rushed foot fall  follow close behind him. He turns to provide a defensive raise in his arms but nothing happens.

Only panting and wheezing, a master knight ever so exhausted and drained.

"... Master Ren?" Decidedly respectful, he couldn't fathom the knight in a good mood. 

"What you did, in the sparring square..."  Rushed, almost forced, It sounded like this needed hiding.

"What about it?" Edwin attempts at patience and stands there. Careful not to anger him. "You'll do it again, tonight, in my own quarters." He demands sharply. Edwin can't hear movement so he assumes he  needs affirmation.

"Okay?" Cautious and more importantly, uncertain. Confused with this odd and unexpected behavior. 

He feels a hand reach over to his neck, it's a tight grasp but not tight enough...

"You're just barely safe, tilting on the edge of what you can and can't do." The ground shakes. Maker, this man is powerful... "Snokes likes you, but I will not be a shadow in a kind so futile. Don't make me put you in your place again." 

Edwin smiles, and then he laughs. "Which one? Beneath you on my knees? Or perhaps waiting for you besides a torture cryo?" 

Vibration, in and out, in and out. 

"Kylo." He says and things level out, quaking sucedes. 

"I'll be back tonight, please, calm down... there's nothing malicious in intent here. You fail to realize I'm not here to take your place. But to heal and guide you. Snokes would have little use for me without you. Don't worry over mistakes made in the past." Kylo seems tied up about it, he didn't squeeze on Edwin's throat; he'd learned his lesson.

Yet he wanted to, so badly he wanted to. 

 Whipping his hand away, the knight retreats like a man burned. Storming his way to the chambers and into his room to begin more meditation and stew away in ideas to get rid of this cretin.

He slept for so long.

Feeling like a species in hibernation, he wondered what it'd be like to never be awoken again when he could feel his doors being opened and the sound of clicking.

"Master Kylo?" The primly accented voice announces Edwin's arrival. Leading to a slow extraction from a comfortable bed.

"Come here." He sits up in his own bed, covered in blankets and wearing not much else but the black trousers he always wore.

Edwin feels around before finding a place to stand right before him. "Here?" Moving slowly towards the edge of the bed.

No answer.

"Right."

Then his hands are gripped, lifted to the other mans face and the sound Ben makes. Like a hiccup, adorable, Edvin wonders if his face changes hue to the heat in his cheeks or if his wounds cover the majority of his skin.

"Hnhn--M'sorry." Says the man, barely coherent. "You did this, in the eyes of too many people, you can't expect--" Kylo is sagging like a cat being pet in just the right place.

"What?" Its Edwin's turn to worry, to shake in the awe of such an intimate hold.

"You silence it all. You cover the voice and the power I hold like barriers of alloy and chrome." Ben, this is Ben, this is him and somehow he just knows.

"Focus, on the quiet, on the silence. Let its void make sense in your mind." Edwin asks gently, hoping he succeeds in calming the other man who droops effortlessly into hands unyielding.

Are those tears?

Edwin knows better than to ask.

"I can--- I can just think. It isn't--"

Silence for a moment, Ben--Kylo? Kylo--Ben? He stops speaking to lift Edwin's hands away from his face.

"That's... enough." He says gently, but just as the doctor believes he'd be dismissed Kylo pulls him into something soft. It is realization that it is a bed makes him freeze and shoulders tense just a moment more until a dead weight at his side.

The panic subsides, Kylo is asleep, so Edwin follows suit.

What a strange string of events.


	8. VII- Detriment

A week later is the next time Edwin sees Kylo after the training room fiasco.

Slightly awkward with a side of sass, Hux notes as the two men forced to verbally communicate over current plans are about to sit across from eachother in a tribunal of peers.

"This... isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Hux asks Edwin almost delicately.

Kylo sits down a fair bit loudly, abruptly so that his doctor counterpart turns to look. The blank stare, completely unreadable, is unhelpful and yet somehow calming. 

"Should be." He says with a blink back at the other General. Such a massive table, filled only with three other guests besides Phasma, Hux, Kylo and Edwin. 

Generals, most of them.

They stared oddly at Edvin who seems to place no fear in their dear Master Knight. Instead seems calm, cool and organized. Even with bruises barely visible on a healing face.

 He'd just began to zone out, or what feels like 'just now' when his name and title are used in a serious manner. Kylo has his helmet on, it seems all who wear such contraptions are concealed in these devices.

"What?" He answered, people look confused and the General before him looks a bit incensed.

"I said, we've heard of your altercation with our knight. Many of us here are concerned of this..."

"Wait? Why are we concerned..." Edwin answers as Hux continued elegantly. "This is irrelevant. We're here to talk infrastructure, to build what is left of our empire into something stronger than it ever was before."

"Nevertheless, Kylo Ren has proven time after time he cannot obey commands---"

Edwin scoffs, "I think someone is having issue with the smell of elitism. I have a command here, stand down, or perhaps someone else would enjoy your position as you sulk back into captaincy?" 

"I command you to stop this conversation."

Quiet, then a grainy voice returns in lieu of the noise from before.

"The Knights will assemble here, back to this outpost. We'll take the rebel base of Kaktu under siege by surprise and our immediacy will be ally to our cause." A few whisper, but the majority nods watches Kylo go madly brilliant on the plans at hand.

He has transmissions to send to Leia tomorrow morning.

It had to wait, because Kylo asks for him to stay behind and Hux seems hesitant to allow Kylo indepence in his presence but with an assuring gaze left him open for anything to happen. 

Including a hand to hold his face and press into a steel cold wall. He winces, but Kylo is removing his helmet so fast and then he's got a tongue down his throat.

Tasted as if he were an addiction, prayers on lips filled with the darkest of tortuous sins and damn if he did... damned if he didn't.

Pepper, like thick violent spice and hot water. Kissing a man he'd never dreamed of kissing... not like this.

Edwin supposes he should dream of this more.

 "Kylo--" Alone, the light sensing no immediate motion blanks out and all that is around them is a wall of stars and cold black walls.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" He asks low and dark, as if swearing in oaths for secrecy.

"No." Unfaltering, as he should be. "I owe everything to the first order. It is an honor--" He's shut up with a fist to his stomach, well aimed with short burst.

He hisses but Kylo grabs his face with gloved fingers that felt sticky and sickly on his skin. 

"Don't give me that recited theocracy. I know the face of a liar, I know there's something... off." He murmurs. "But I don't care, I've been testing greater than ever before. So you'll join me in my room, from now on."

Kylo slips away so quickly it's like a blink, as his helmet is placed on and he huffs in annoyance.

"Carry on." The lights flicker back on and Kylo turns to leave. "General."

Storming off like retreating smoke.

Once he does, Edwin shrivels backwards against the wall and settles to the ground in a slide down the wall to his bum. Siting there long enough that the room goes dark once more.

He needs to put plan into action and fast. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot of guts posting this, I get a lot of negative feedback about my OC and my tendency to fly around the canon with Star Wars... the thing is I enjoy Kylo Ren as a character. I love dark plots, and the psychological. While I enjoy Finn/Poe, I can't breath and spawn into their story unless it's pretty much explicit porn/fluff. 
> 
> So have mercy on me, enjoy this, because after watching Rogue one I realized this isn't for you? This is for me, for my imagination and guts. 
> 
> May the force be with you, and please, any constructive criticism would be welcome!


End file.
